Doppelgänger
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Sebuah entitas asing yang sangat persis denganmu secara fisik. Kau percaya? / "Tadi kan sudah kujawab, aku—tidak—percaya. Itu cuma mitos."・ [YuutoYuuya]


"Yuuya, kau tahu _Doppelganger_?"

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya."

Wajah cerah seorang Hiragi Yuzu berbalik masam mendengar jawaban ketus figur di sebelah, "Aku kan cuma bertanya soal kau tahu atau tidak?!"

"Sama saja. Setelah bertanya 'apa kau tahu?', setelahnya kau akan bertanya 'apa kau percaya?'. Aku hanya menyingkat waktu."

Yuzu kalah debat, "Lalu bagaimana? Kau percaya?"

"Tadi kan sudah kujawab, aku-tidak-percaya. Itu cuma mitos."

"Menyebalkan. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya padamu."

Di sana, Yuuya melihat sisa es krim di tangannya mencair lebih cepat setelah sosok sang gadis menjauh.

Wanita dan cara pikirnya memang merepotkan, menjadi rahasia batin Yuuya sebelum membuang kertas pembungkus beserta sisa es krimnya ke tempat sampah.

* * *

**Doppelgänger**

**YGO Arc-V **(c) Takahashi Kazuki  
**Warning:** Headcanon, keju, AT, _Boy x boy_, alur bolong2.

.  
by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari sejak pertengkaran kecil itu, Yuzu masih menolak menyapa Yuuya―remaja itu jadi serba salah.

Memang bukan kali ini saja anak gadis pemilik duel school tempatnya berlatih tak mengacuhkannya. Namun karena akhir-akhir ini intensitasnya menjadi lebih sering, dia lelah sendiri akhirnya.

"Lebih baik aku menyusun _deck _di kamarku lagi, deh."

Berselisih dengan teman dekat rasanya memang tidak pernah enak. Karena untuk kesekian kalinya Yuuya lebih ingin melewatkan makan siang untuk beristirahat nyaman di kamarnya. Mungkin akan terus berlangsung hingga perasaannya lebih baik.

Selepas membuka kuncinya, dia memasuki ruang tidur dengan nuansa remang. Sebenarnya kapasitas kamarnya cukup untuk dua orang mengingat tempat tidur yang tersedia memang bertingkat, tapi entah kenapa Yuuya tidak pernah memiliki teman sekamar.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri juga jika dalam tahun-tahun terakhir _You Show Duel School_ milik ayahnya memang kurang laku setelah pemiliknya menghilang secara misterius. Mau protes juga percuma, karena saingan berat mereka memiliki kurikulum mutakhir; sebutlah sekolah duel Leo _Corporation_.

Hidup ini berat, kenyataan itu pahit.

Diiringi emosi campur aduk, Yuuya merebahkan diri di atas kasur―memandang lurus sambil memikirkan cara berbaikan dengan Yuzu.

Bukan tipenya sama sekali untuk memberi jawaban bohong supaya keegoisan teman masa kecilnya terpuaskan, karena dengan cara seperti itu Yuzu juga tidak akan pernah dewasa. Tapi Yuuya mengakui kalau cara bicaranya memang kurang enak didengar sehingga membuat lawan bicaranya seringkali kesal duluan.

Introspeksi ternyata tidak enak ya, _kokoro_-nya malah tambah galau.

_Kriet._

Posisi Yuuya yang awalnya tiduran sekejap beralih menjadi setengah duduk dengan salah satu siku menopang bobot tubuhnya.

_Kriet. Kriet._

Tidak hanya derit, Yuuya merasakan tempat tidurnya lamat-lamat bergoyang karena sesuatu yang berasal dari atas kepala. Bunyi itu diyakini bukan bermula dari angin kencang akibat cuaca buruk di luar karena sejak awal jendelanya masih tertutup rapat.

Ada sesuatu, bahkan mungkin seseorang berada di atas tempat tidur tingkat miliknya kini.

Meski ketakutan, Yuuya memaksakan dirinya beranjak menuju pintu keluar untuk mencari ujung saklar—meraba permukaan dinding secara brutal. Salahnya juga sejak awal dia tidak menyalakan lampu.

"S-siapa di atas sana?"

Sekali lagi Yuuya harus menerima fakta bahwa sejak awal dia memang sendirian di dalam ruangan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Wajahmu kusut sekali, Yuuya. Ada yang meremasnya?"

Pelupuk Yuuya turun setengah tiang menerima lelucon garing dari salah satu teman angkatan duel-nya, bahkan dia sempat berhenti menyendok kuah daging yang sedari tadi dilakukan. Untunglah penghuni kantin saat ini tidak banyak hadir atau akan terjadi antrian yang panjang karena Yuuya memutuskan untuk mematung di tempat beberapa menit.

"Kurang lucu. Coba lagi lain kali, Gongenzaka!"

"Habisnya kau melamun. Itu kuahnya sudah tumpah-tumpah."

Tidak bermaksud mengikuti _tagline_ salah satu artis terkenal yang punya profesi sampingan menjual ayam goreng cepat saji, tetes likuid berwarna pekat memang sudah mengucur deras dari ambang piring Yuuya—membuat sang empunya kewalahan dan malah berakhir menjatuhkan semua isi tangannya ke lantai.

Yuuya memang lebih sering sial, satu lagi kenyataan pahit.

"AYAMKUUU!" sekali lagi—tidak bermaksud meniru iklan apapun, lauk yang berkubang di atas piring Yuuya memang sekarang sudah bersetubuh dengan ubin. Mengingat bagaimana perjuangannya mencari satu demi satu daging tersebut di antara tumpukan lain yang potongannya diyakini kurang memuaskan, Yuuya rasanya ingin menangis.

Belum lagi karena setelahnya dia diteriaki oleh ibu kantin supaya bertanggung jawab membereskan hasil kekacauan dan tetap harus membayar makanan.

"Sabar ya, Yuuya. Kalau begitu aku makan duluan, ya!" sahabat yang katanya luar biasa setia itu pergi meninggalkan anak tunggal keluarga Sakaki yang sekarang sudah lengkap bersenjatakan ember dan tongkat pel di kedua tangan.

Kalau sedang sedih, tertawalah! ayahnya selalu berkata demikian.

Tapi dalam keadaan sekarang—membersihkan sisa-sisa makanannya yang tercecer dalam keadaan tragis—sangat tidak mungkin dia tertawa bak orang gila. Sudah cukup ada nampan melayang membentur area kepalanya minggu lalu karena kasus yang sama.

"Sial… sial buangettt!" Yuuya merutuk di sela-sela pekerjaannya membersihkan lantai. Karena fokusnya selalu jatuh ke bawah, ada jeda cukup lama sampai dia menyadari kehadiran sosok dengan sepasang sepatu berwarna gelap berdiri di depannya.

Orang normal biasanya akan langsung menengadah untuk meminta maaf pada pemilik sepatu yang sekarang ujungnya sudah terlanjur basah karena tidak sengaja tersapu ayunan lap pel.

Yang pasti leher Yuuya terlanjur kaku memandang pasang sepatu tersebut terus menerus seakan tidak ada habisnya.

Bagaimana tidak jika kaki tersebut tidak memiliki bayangan?!

Mengangkat wajahnya cepat, Yuuya sudah tidak melihat siapapun berada di depannya. Semua terlanjut menghilang seperti asap, juga kesadarannya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Yuuya terbelalak di atas tempat tidur dengan sorot mata horor.

"Siapa?"

Posisinya telentang namun tidak bergerak, persis seperti ciri-ciri individu terserang _sleep paralyze_. Kerongkongannya tercekat tapi dia memaksa bicara sekali lagi, kali ini setengah berteriak.

"SIAPA KAMU YANG ADA DI RUANGANKU?!"

Jeritan itu tidak disambut siapapun, Yuuya sedikitnya menghembus napas lega.

"Kamu—"

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kepala belakang Yuuya telak menabrak dinding saat seseorang menyapanya dari arah samping. Dalam keadaan tanpa cahaya, mata Yuuya melirik takut-takut untuk memerhatikan kembali sosok yang berdiri di seberangnya secara utuh.

Tidak hanya fisik, siapapun itu tampaknya berusia sebaya seperti dirinya. Cara pemilihan kostumnya yang begitu mirip. Penataan rambutnya yang kurang lebih serupa. Kemudian,

…wajah mereka yang seakan tak ada bedanya.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan kedua dari Yuuya disertai lemparan bantal ke arah yang bersangkutan. Entah kena, entah tidak, pokoknya sekarang bibirnya doa komat kamit dulu sambil membenamkan diri—kepala hingga kaki—di dalam selimut.

Dalam aksinya, telinganya menangkap bunyi berisik dari peralatan pecah belah. Bisa dipastikan satu-satunya vas bunga yang menghiasi kamarnya telah tamat riwayatnya.

Sungguh, kalau semua kesialan beruntun yang diterimanya merupakan akibat kutukan Yuzu karena urusan percaya dan tidak percaya perihal _Doppelganger_ di perdebatan sebelumnya—ini agak keterlaluan.

"K-kamu!" Yuuya memberanikan diri memekik dari balik selimut, "Pergi! Pergi! AAAAAARGHH PERGI YANG JAUHHHHH!"

_BRAK._

Kejutan kedua datang dari arah pintu yang terbuka ganas. Sudah cukup alasan Yuuya untuk pergi meninggalkan dunia dengan alasan sakit jantung.

"Berisik, Yuuya! Ini sudah malam!"

"YUZU!"

"Astaga, kenapa kau keterlaluan sekali sampai menghancurkan vas bunga segala." sewot gadis itu ketika melesak ke dalam ruangan untuk memastikan kondisi kerusuhan.

Yuuya bungkam sejenak. Tidak lucu kan kalau dia bilang telah melihat kloning dirinya sementara baru beberapa hari lalu dia bersabda untuk tidak pernah percaya hal tersebut pada sang gadis. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya?

"I-itu… tadi ada kucing lewat…" harga diri memang segala-galanya.

"Kau bersihkan sendiri, aku tidak mau membantu!"

Lalu pintu ditutup tidak kalah kencang dari pertama dibuka. Yuuya mengendurkan bahu sejenak.

Malam itu mungkin malam terpanjang bagi hidupnya. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan, bahkan saat bertahan dalam posisi yang sama—meringkuk di dalam selimut. Merasakan sesekali ayunan halus yang bermuara dari atas tempat tidurnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Menjelang sore hari berikutnya kepala Yuuya membungkuk dalam ke arah Yuzu. Dalam sekali.

"Maafkan aku yang sempat tidak percaya soal _Doppelganger _itu!"

Yuuzu berkedip cepat bahkan spontan mundur beberapa langkah dengan gerakan patah-patah, "A-apa apaan sih, Yuuya?"

"Aku sudah percaya soal _Doppelgangger_, jadi mohon maafkan aku!" volume suaranya diperkeras.

Melihat kelakuan aneh teman masa kecilnya, Yuzu menatap cemas ke arah Gongenzaka yang sejak pagi senantiasa mendampinginya seharian. Bukannya memberi jawaban menenangkan, yang berbaju serba putih malah menyodorkan ibu jari kanan plus seringai super lebar—entah apa maksudnya.

"Iya, iya… angkat kepalamu. Tidak enak dilihat orang, tauk!"

Tidak ada semenit, Yuuya sudah kembali tegap sambil mengusap kacamata gunung di atas kepalanya. "Syukurlaaah. Soalnya kutukanmu sudah membuatku sial beberapa hari ini!"

Yuzu gagal iba, "ENAK SAJA! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN KUTUKAN?"

"Sudah, kalian berdua. Kita sedang di lorong dan anak-anak lain sedang ada kelas." Gongenzaka melerai bijak, "Lebih baik bicarakan lagi soal ini setelah latihan, pak pelatih sudah menunggu."

Kepala Yuuya mengangguk mantap, "Kalau begitu aku ambil _deck_-ku dulu."

"OK, kami tunggu di kelas!"

Merasa lega karena beban dan rasa bersalahnya terbang melayang, Yuuya kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil tumpukan kartu miliknya—

—yang sudah tidak tampak di atas meja.

Alisnya berkerut hebat ketika meraba-raba permukaannya, membongkar laci, bahkan memeriksa kolong lemari. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan _deck_ berharganya di manapun.

"Mencari ini?"

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ah!"

Berbeda dengan reaksi Yuuya yang lebay amit-amit sampai melakukan loncat harimau ke atas kasur, si helai ungu hanya merespon seperlunya.

"Kamu siapa…? S-siapa?" Yuuya berusaha menelan ludah untuh mengumpulkan keberanian walau tubuhnya masih menggigil seru, dia bahkan sudah tidak ingat akan keberadaan kartu kesayangannya yang dicurigai sudah berpindah kepemilikan, "Hantu, ya?"

Bukannya dijawab, sosok itu malah memerhatikan takjub cerminan dirinya dengan teliti seperti yang pernah dilakukan Yuuya terhadapnya. Kali ini ditambah sedikit sentuhan sekilas dari telapak tangannya di daerah permukaan kulit Yuuya yang gagal dia sembunyikan.

"T-tolong jangan ganggu aku!"

Tidak ada yang buka suara setelahnya. Remaja misterius tadi di atas sementara Yuuya di bawah, mereka diyakini berbagi satu tempat tidur. Keduanya sibuk terpekur di atas kasur masing-masing, menunggu pagi selanjutnya tiba.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Yang benar saja dong Yuuya. Masa kemarin kau tidur seharian di kamar tanpa kabar? Kami semua cemas tahu!"

Teguran panjang lebar ala Yuzu harus diterima Yuuya dengan lapang dada. Kakinya bersimpuh di lantai dan kepalanya bersiap menghadapi senjata _harisen_ ala Yuzu.

"…ampun…"

"Kalau kau sakit kan bisa beritahu kami. Kau ini selalu begitu, menyimpan semuanya sendiri!"

"Sudah, kak Yuzu…" salah satu dari trio cilik yang biasa mengintili Yuuya buka suara, "Beberapa hari ini mungkin kak Yuuya tidak enak badan."

"Makanya dia harus bilang!" obyek sewot Yuzu seketika berpindah, membuat anak perempuan kecil yang bersurai merah jambu menggigil ketakutan.

Setelah menenangkan Yuzu yang sempat kalap, Gongenzaka mengajak dua sahabatnya memasuki kelas kosong. Untung saja setelah ini mereka tidak ada pelajaran atau kelas duel sampai istirahat siang sehingga memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk bercakap-cakap.

"Ulangi lagi, Yuuya." ucap pemuda bertubuh besar tadi dengan muka heran.

"Aku bertemu _Doppelgangger_-ku. Dia mirip total denganku, bedanya mungkin… hanya di warna rambut!"

Seandainya anak tunggal Sakaki Yushou tidak berbicara dengan wajah super serius, Gongenzaka pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seumur hidup, dia dan Yuuya tidak pernah percaya pada keberadaan makhluk astral dan memang tidak ada alasan logis untuk bisa mengakui keberadaan mereka.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" suasana tentram mendadak rusak tatkala Yuzu tertawa sarkastik, "…lucu, Yuuya. Jadi kamu ketakutan lalu menyalahkanku karena sempat membicarakan soal _Doppelgangger_ ini denganmu?"

Yuuya manyun dengan jelas, "Kalau kau tidak mengangkat topik ini, hidupku masih damai, tauk!?"

"Jadi benar kan, kau menyalahkanku!" ujung jari Yuzu hampir menekan hidung Yuuya ke dalam.

"Heh! Jangan sentuh hidungku yang mancung!"

"Sudah, SUDAH! Kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Gongenzaka melerai untuk kesekian kalinya, "Lebih baik lupakan soal _Doppelgangger _ini, perutku lapar."

"Tidak bisa, ini menyangkut hidupku. Kalau sebentar lagi aku mati bagaimana?"

"…kau berlebihan, kepala terna!" Yuzu nyinyir.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau _Doppelgangger_ bisa membunuh, kan?"

"Eh? Memangnya mereka tidak melakukannya?" Gongenzaka menanggapi dengan meloloskan bunyi ck ck ck.

"Yang melihat _Doppelgangger_ memang diketahui akan mati, tapi aku tidak tahu korbannya mati dibunuh."

"Bedanya apaaa?! _Ending_-nya tetap bakal mati juga!" Yuuya merasa pembicaraannya sangat sia-sia, dua rekannya sama sekali tidak merespon dengan serius, "Sudah, aku mau kembali ke kelas!"

Ketiganya tidak saling sapa lagi hingga jam pelajaran terakhir dibunyikan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Mengeluarkan desah panjang, Yuuya bergegas memasuki kamar. Kali ini dia tidak lupa menyalakan lampu sekiranya ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian.

Mungkin terlalu dekat di sebelahnya seperti saat ini.

"Kamu… sudah lama di sini?" Yuuya analisis.

"Seharusnya…" sosok ungu itu berbicara, suaranya sedikit lebih berat dari yang diperkirakan.

"Apa kamu penunggu kamar ini? Kenapa kamu mirip sekali denganku?" jujur saja, kaki Yuuya sudah tidak ingin menopang berat badannya jika rasa ingin tahunya lenyap tak bersisa, "Jangan-jangan kamu… _Do-Doppelgangger,_ ya?"

"Mungkin..."

Selayaknya Yuuya, remaja itu juga melepas kostum sekolahnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian lebih santai. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan, bahkan mungkin keberadaannya tidak merugikan—layaknya teman sekamar biasa.

"Aku boleh menyentuhmu?"

Mengabaikan jawaban penolakan yang diterima, Yuuya menjulurkan tangan untuk memastikan sosok di depannya memang nyata. Ketika jemarinya tidak meraih sosok tembus pandang, Yuuya meneruskannya lagi. Dimulai dari bahu kemudian berakhir di ujung jari.

"Puas?" suara itu dingin. Jemari mereka yang sempat bertautan dilepas begitu saja, meninggalkan kilat kecewa dari yang terlanjur penasaran.

"Kau bukan hantu, kau nyata! Kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu? Kenapa Yuzu dan Gongenzaka juga tidak menyadari?"

"Menurutku kau sinting." ketus yang ungu, "Menganggap sepihak kalau mereka temanmu."

Selarik kalimat tadi membuat ketakutan Yuuya padam total, berganti dengan rasa kesal yang tersulut entah dari mana, "Apa maksudmu!?"

"Anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling melihat."

"Mana bisa begitu!" sekuat tenaga, yang helai hijau berusaha menarik 'kloningnya' saat bermaksud memanjat tangga menuju peraduan. Membuat mereka sekali lagi berhadapan dengan sorot mata identik; kagum dibumbui rasa penasaran.

Yuuya mencoba lagi, "Oke… OKE! Silakan bertanya atau berbuat apa saja, tapi aku masih ingin tahu tentangmu walau sedikit!"

Seringai penuh arti itu luput, "Maksudmu sekarang giliranku untuk menyentuhmu?"

Belum sempat menjawab, ujung mulut Yuuya dibungkam cekatan oleh bibir lembut dari pihak lawan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Wajar saja kalau Yuuya uring-uringan. _Wajar saja_, pikirnya keras.

Semenjak insiden ciuman itu, entah sudah berapa kali pecahan dirinya—kalau dia bisa menyebutnya begitu—berkali-kali melakukan _skinship_ entah sekedar memeluk atau mengelus rambutnya.

Terakhir, dia bahkan merasakan manis di bibirnya lagi dengan nuansa basah menghiasi rongga mulutnya.

"Karena semakin sering menyentuhmu membuat keberadaanku semakin nyata," alasan aneh yang benar-benar tidak bisa diterima oleh isi kepala yang waras.

"AAAAAAARRRGHHHHHH!" maka dia menjadi frustasi. Mengacak-acak mahkota hijaunya sebelum menjatuhkan seluruh kepalanya ke atas meja. Tidak sekalipun dia merasa dirinya menyimpang, tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh yang berhelai ungu jujur saja selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Mungkin itu salah satu kelebihan dari seorang _Doppelganger_, Yuuya menciptakan teorinya sendiri.

"Heboh sekali."

Sungguh sapaan tidak tahu diri, di pelipis Yuuya sudah bersarang palang segitiga, "Aku sedang menyusun _deck,_ ini membuatku frustasi!" bohongnya.

Tidak, tidak! Kali ini dia tidak seluruhnya berbohong. Kenyataannya Yuuya memang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh, duduk di depan meja belajar dengan tumpukan kartu menutupi alasnya. Karena sudah hampir hitungan jam dia melakukannya, tapi belum ada sedikit pun titik terang.

"—besok atau lusa, kelas duel mengumumkan jadwal khusus. Aku harus menyusun strategi baru karena teman-teman sepertinya sudah paham pola seranganku."

"Aku sudah menyusunnya, jangan khawatir."

"Ha?" salah satu alisnya naik. Yuuya gagal paham, "Maksudku AKU yang belum menyusun _deck_ milikku, kalau-kalau telingamu salah dengar."

"Apa bedanya?"

Entah karena manusia jadi-jadian di depannya memiliki tabiat buruk, atau karena Yuuya gampang naik darah, "BEDA! AKU ADALAH AKU! AYO KITA DUEL, AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN PADAMU!"

"Boleh. Siapa tahu dengan ini kau bisa sekalian memperbaiki susunan kartumu." mungkin ini pertama kalinya Yuuya melihat figur di depannya tersenyum manis.

Yang hijau melunak. Kepalanya mengangguk samar tanda setuju, "Ayo kita selesaikan sebelum jam makan malam."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ada perasaan khawatir dari kawan-kawan duel You Show melihat Yuuya sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kamar entah untuk apa.

Sebagai seorang pria sehat yang katanya lebih senang mencari ilmu di tengah udara segar, kelakuan dari yang serupa tomat hijau akhir-akhir ini menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kau masih kepikiran soal… _itu_, Yuuya?" ucap yang gadis berhati-hati supaya tidak menyebutkan akar masalah.

"Hah? Apa Yuzu?"

"Aku baru saja bertanya apa otakmu masih bisa berputar." kalimat sinis terdengar, "Sadar dong, sebentar lagi kau akan _duel_."

Meskipun maksud Yuzu bukanlah pertarungan yang melibatkan fisik, tapi tetap saja Yuuya ingin selalu siap dalam segala situasi. Terlebih duel merupakan salah satu alasannya untuk tetap berdiri di puncak hingga masa depan.

"Kenapa dari semua duelis aku harus melawan DIA?"

Yang hadir segera mengikuti sosok jauh yang ditunjuk ujung jari Yuuya. Gongenzaka mendadak paham, "Maksudmu Sawatari? Kurasa hanya karena kau tidak beruntung, HAHAHAHA!"

Sang ahli pendulum menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Tangannya masih berusaha mengatur kartu-kartu berdasarkan strategi-strategi pamungkas miliknya yang bisa terpikirkan. Dia pernah mengalahkan Sawatari Shingo sebelumnya, seharusnya bukan masalah besar.

Yuuya hanya merasa sangat sial. Mengingat duel merupakan mata pelajaran favoritnya, tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk berlatih bersama dengan sekolah lain; apalagi saingan tempat duel ayahnya. Kemudian setelah kalah jan-ken-pon, ada dua nama yang harus maju untuk melakukan demonstrasi duel yang sudah ditetapkan.

"Terus kenapa kamu harus ikut?" ucap Yuuya sinis saat figur serupa dirinya ikut maju ke podium, lengkap dengan jubah dan kaca mata pelindung yang membuatnya lebih berwibawa.

"Ini memang pertarunganku."

"Tuli, ya? Jelas-jelas mereka menyebut namaku! Sakaki Yuuya!"

"Siapa?"

Tepukan keras di dahi, "Kusarankan sebaiknya kau turun ata—_hmmpp_!"

Kalimat Yuuya terpotong karena ujung mulutnya dibungkam cepat oleh bibir pihak oposisi. Membuat yang dicium kesulitan memompa udara selama beberapa detik. Sebuah alasan tepat karena tiba-tiba wajahnya merah padam.

"A-apa-apaan sih!?" sepertinya untuk seharian ini, yang bermanik serupa darah harus berjuang menahan tekanan darah tinggi.

"Masih canggung? Kukira kau sudah terbiasa setelah seminggu kemarin…"

"K-K-KAMUUU—"

"HEH, JANGAN SIBUK SENDIRI! AYO CEPAT!" sepertinya sang penantang di jalur seberang sudah sangat tidak sabaran.

"…bawel. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menendang bokongnya!"

Yang ungu mengangguk menanggapi, "Kali ini aku sependapat. Sebaiknya selesaikan ini secepatnya."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"_Ladieees and gentlemennn!_"

Sebuah kalimat dalam bahasa asing cukup membuat kubu dari sekolah yang sama berteriak kegirangan, "AKHIRNYA DATANG! _PENDULUM SUMMON_!"

"Tepat sekali! Keluarlah, monsterku!"

Sawatari mulai tidak senang melihat aksi yang tengah dipamerkan lawannya, "Salah satu monstermu memang punya daya tempur tinggi. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan monster lain dengan poin serangan kecil!? Monsterku bahkan punya level dan efek serangan lebih besar!"

Suara cemooh, "Naif, Sawatari Shingo. Kau tahu!? Saat menyerang monster level lima atau lebih, maka serangannya akan bertambah dua kali lipat!"

"APA?"

Bagai cermin, Yuuya dan dirinya yang satu lagi berdiri di ujung-ujung arena sempit, sedikit nun jauh di atas. Masing-masing dengan avatar naga kebanggaannya.

Ada heran tersendiri karena tidak mendengar protes dari hadirin karena siapapun yang melihatnya jelas sekali pertandingan terlalu berat sebelah. Dua lawan satu, siapapun tahu kalau kubu _Duel Show _yang pasti unggul.

"Tapi Yuuya-niichan akan kalah kalau hanya mengandalkan satu serangan ini. Walau perbedaannya tipis, monster lain nilainya tetap jauh di bawah" nada panik sayup-sayup itu diacuhkan, "Dia harus segera dapatkan _action card_!"

"Tentu saja!" kaki keduanya berlari dalam ritme serupa, melewati pipa-pipa besi dengan dasar pijaknya yang curam. Yang ungu melompat tinggi, ringan seperti angin. Yang hijau meluncur cepat, dinamis menyerupai ombak.

Terdengar lawan berteriak kesal, "Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"AKU DAPAAAT!" keduanya berteriak seraya meraih lembar tipis di atas arena dengan ketinggian level berbeda. Namun entah kenapa hanya yang hijau meraihnya sendiri, partner dadakannya menghentikan gerakan.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir apalagi bertanya, dia mengaktifkan kartu yang didapat.

Yuuya yakin telah berhasil menghindari reduksi poin dengan kartu keajaiban. Dia bahkan berhasil membalikkan keadaan karena monster Sawatari harus hancur di putaran yang sama—efek dari serangannnya sendiri.

"Ini menyenangkan! Terima kasih sudah menemaniku bertarung!" Yuuya berkata senang sembari menghindari ledakan imajiner dengan melompat beberapa kali. Hendak mencari spot bagus untuk berpose cantik setelah menyandang gelar pemenang.

"Kurasa kau salah. Sejak awal akulah yang terus bertarung, bukan kau..." terburu-buru di arah depan, mantel panjang dari sang misterius tersibak menutupi arah pandang, "Dari sejak kau bisa melihatku, aku sudah mengincar momen ini."

"Apa maksud—" dia sendiri tidak paham kenapa tangannya gagal menjangkau jubah yang terlihat cukup dekat, "AAAAAAAAGHH!"

Ada suara teman-temannya memekik, "AWASSS!"

Gagal mendarat, Yuuya terpeleset dari arena dan terjun bebas dari tinggi cukup lumayan. Kepalanya harus rela terantuk elemen keras ketika tubuhnya menyambar lantai.

Untuk momen singkat, pandangannya redup.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Yuuya!"

"YUUYA-NIICHAN!"

Untunglah yang baru memenangkan duel tidak kehilangan sehelai rambut pun akibat kecelakaan tak terduga yang baru saja terjadi.

Dia hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa Yuzu, Gongenzaka dan yang lain tidak menyambut ke arahnya.

Jantungnya seperti mencair mendengar namanya diulang-ulang, ditambah suara-suara lega dari teman-temannya yang baru saja menonton pertandingan,

…tapi tetap tidak ada yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Hei… kalian…"

Tidak ada yang meruah, terkecuali pemuda berjubah yang terduduk sambil menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Terlihat darah segar mengalir deras dari sisi pelipisnya.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu… kaulah yang menganggap sepihak kalau mereka temanmu." Yuuya melihat pemilik ungu yang berjarak tidak jauh dengan keringat dingin yang terus menetes.

"Hah? Yuuya? Kamu bicara sama siapa? Jangan bilang karena benturan tadi isi kepalamu ada yang terganggu!" Yuzu memeluk rekannya lebih erat sebagai pertanda cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa… mungkin aku baru saja berbicara pada angin."

"Kau selalu misterius begitu, Yuuya! BIKIN STRESS TAUK, HUUUU~" kali ini Gongenzaka menambah semarak dengan tangisnya yang memecah udara.

"Hei tapi aku di sini, Gongenzaka… Yuzu… semua…"

Sang gadis menarik si rambut ungu cepat, "Ayo kita ke ruang perawatan. Luka di kepalamu harus segera diobati."

"YUZUUUUU!"

Ulangi. Ulangi.

Yuuya mencoba memutar ulang penuh semua kejadian. Seingatnya dia baru saja memenangkan duel melawan Sawatari, kemudian teman-temannya histeris karena petaka kecil dalam konstruksi hologram duel. Kepalanya sempat terluka karena terkena ujung pipa besi tapi sama sekali tidak ada luka atau sakit yang berarti.

"Kenapa, Yuuya?" Yuzu heran karena langkah sahabatnya tiba-tiba berhenti, "Jangan membuatku kaget seperti itu."

"YUZU, TAPI AKU DI SINI!"

Sia-sia saja. Pekik dari suara tenornya tidak sampai ke telinga siapapun. Gapai tangannya bahkan hanya meraih ketidakberadaan tanpa bisa menyentuh raga teman-temannya yang solid.

"Kalian bisa pergi duluan? Aku akan menyusul ke klinik…"

Diminta dengan raut wajah serius, mau tidak mau Yuzu luluh. Gadis itu menarik teman-temannya untuk lebih dulu pergi sembari mempersiapkan alat-alat medis yang akan dipakai untuk merawat yang terluka.

Sementara di dalam podium duel yang sudah kosong dan redup, dua serupa itu sekali lagi bertatapan.

"Apa maksudnya… semua ini… kenapa bisa begini…?"

Dalam keadaan berlutut, tidak putus-putusnya si helai hijau memerhatikan kedua tangannya bergantian. Berusaha mencerna situasi yang sedang dilaluinya. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat, otaknya hampir meledak.

"Akulah Sakaki Yuuya, kalau itu maksud yang harus kau tahu."

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!"

"Aku berusaha sangat keras agar terlihat olehmu..." penggalan itu menyiksa, "Dan susah payah memperoleh kesempatan ini. Lagi."

"AKU BILANG JANGAN MAIN-MAINNN!" ada tinju siap dimuntahkan. Berusaha beranjak dari posisi awal, Yuuya melayangkan kepalannya yang kembali luput, gagal menyentuh incaran. Tangannya hanya berhasil menghantam angin.

Kenyataan bagi Yuuya selama ini terlalu pahit, tapi tidak pernah sepekat ini.

Air matanya jatuh beruntun.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menciummu lagi… tapi anggap ini hadiah perpisahan dariku," dua bibir itu bertemu namun tidak bersentuhan. Tangis dari yang berhelai serupa daun meleleh semakin deras setelahnya.

"Ti-tidak mau..." ada isakan hebat, "Tidak mau... akulah Sakaki Yuuya... a-aku nyata... aku..."

"Kau boleh menguntitku seumur hidup sampai mendapatkan posisimu lagi seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya." sebuah tutur dingin, "Tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku akan menikmati semua ini hingga selamanya..."

Dan Sakaki Yuuya berlalu menuju klinik, ke tempat teman-temannya menunggu untuk membebat daerah di antara surai lavendernya yang berhias darah.

Diikuti Pemilik nama yang sama di belakangnya—yang akan berjuang merebut tempatnya kembali di dunia nyata.

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N:  
**Ini karya dari kapan, yah? Dari sejak Dark duelis muncul sampe ketauan namanya Yuuto baru akhirnya kelar sekarang.  
Jari ini lelet banget ngetiknya, ya ampunnn! Emosi! (۶ૈ ᵒ̌ Дᵒ̌)۶ૈ=͟͟͞͞=͟͟͞͞=͟͟͞͞=͟͟͞͞=͟͟͞͞ ⌨ #bantinglaptop #bantingmeja #bantingsemua

Maaf atas _plothole_ dan segala kekurangannya. Niat awalnya mau ngisi pake tema ringan sih, taunya malah ngambang...

**R**&amp;**R** maybe? C:


End file.
